


And Along Came the Chaos

by baisexual_unicorn



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Hades - Freeform, Lore Olympus - Freeform, Persephone - Freeform, Steven Universe - Freeform, kore - Freeform, white diamond - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baisexual_unicorn/pseuds/baisexual_unicorn
Summary: Eris has been around for ages, a lot longer than the pantheon was originally led to believe. Long ago, she was created by the Great Diamond Authority to serve one purpose - create an insurmountable supply of chaos and discord amongst the immortal and mortal realms. The Diamonds' goal: to colonize both worlds. And they will use any means necessary, especially when a new goddess appears in the Underworld.
Kudos: 1





	And Along Came the Chaos

Darkness filled the room, thick and heavy, like a black smog to be inhaled. Eris sat alone in that darkness, at her desk, fingers laced together in front of her face, brooding. She stared into the nothingness that was the fireplace. The logs glistened with the last smoldering of the ashes, the reds flickering to oranges and yellows. Into those logs she stared, thinking long and hard about her entire existence. For as long as she could remember, her great and illustrious creator wanted nothing more than for her to take over the pantheon, to rule as the great queen of chaos until the creator came to claim this world as her own. Eris had done wonderfully so far, making trips every once in awhile to wreak havoc among the Olympians. These visits were quite rare, seeing as she had a lot of other chaos to manage in the mortal realm, but when they happened, the entire pantheon went ballistic. The gods would run for the hills, the nymphs would panic and hide in the nearest home they could get to, and the sirens would erect immense walls of rock and ice, just to keep the goddess of discord. But that stuff never worked. Not for Eris.

A twisted smile crawled across her lips. It had been some time since her last visit to the pantheon, and recent developments had told her that there was a new goddess in the area. A young Kore, she had heard through the grapevine. A goddess of fertility, born from Demeter and Zeus. Eris already despised Zeus. He was the cause of her beloved Medusa’s transformation. He was the one that drove Demeter to turn her into a gorgon, because of what? Jealousy? Jealousy that stemmed from her beloved Zeus mounting poor Medusa. She didn’t want that. She _never_ wanted that. She hated Zeus just as much as the next god. This fact drove Eris to insanity, and she brought Medusa around with her ever since. To create as much chaos as she could. All she had to do was cover Medusa’s haunting stare with a cloth, then cart her at her own heel as a threat.

_“Are you sure that’s what you want to do, Ares? I wouldn’t touch that decision if I were you…”_

That was just one of many memories that Eris cherished. Medusa stood beside her that day, and as she delivered that threat, the gorgon’s eyes gleamed angrily from behind her blindfold. Harmless, but still terrifying, nonetheless.

Eris sighed and sat back in her chair. Looking out the window, she debated whether or not to leave. It was a wonderful night for chaos. Surely the clubs and city would be thriving at this hour. Plenty of gods and immortals to invoke disorder upon. The moon wasn’t very bright, either. It was nearing its new phase, so all that remained of it now was the tiniest silver sliver, a small thumbnail in the sky.

Suddenly, a large screen buzzed to life on Eris’s desk. Made of a clear quartz, it was able to transmit signals from eons away, from the farthest reaches of the galaxy. And only one person had access to the signal that led to Eris’s desk. And sure enough, when the goddess accepted the call, a shining pale figure with a large pearl on her forehead appeared on the screen.

“Greetings, Eris. My Diamond has been eagerly awaiting an hour to speak with you,” chimed the figure.

“Thank you, Pearl. Please patch My Diamond in.” The Pearl bowed and gave the Diamond Salute – two hands with fingers pointing back at each other in front of the chest to form a diamond shape – before disappearing from the screen. Her visage was replaced with none other than her illustrious creator.

“Greetings, My Diamond,” Eris said, repeating the Diamond Salute.

“Greetings, Eris. I’ve heard recently that there are new developments in the world you reside in. Is this true?”

“Yes, My Diamond. A new goddess by the name of Kore. She is still very young, only about 19 years of age.”

“Excellent,” the Diamond replied, her glorious white form perking up. The white light that emanated from her shimmered around Eris’s office, illuminating everything within: the desk, the lamps, the fireplace, the sofa, the windows, the walls, the door – all of it. “A goddess of such a young age will be very easy to manipulate.”

A message popped up next to the image of the Diamond from one of Eris’s frightened contacts at the pantheon. It was an image of a magazine cover featuring the young Kore and, upon closer inspection, none other than the king of the Underworld himself. Something about a young pink nymph sleeping her way into the royal family. The grin that was on Eris’s face earlier returned, but in a much nastier form.

“Oh, I don’t doubt that for a second, My Diamond.”

“I want you to try and get her trust before anyone else can. I know how those insolent ‘gods’ speak of you. I don’t want her getting too much wind of all that nonsense before you can get a good psychological hold on her.”

“I understand, My Diamond.”

“Good. Once you’ve gotten her dependence, report back to me immediately. Until then, I am leaving this task in your hands. I’m sure you can handle this?”

“Of course, My Diamond. I will not fail you.” Eris signed off with a final salute and sat back again in her chair, reading through the article. She flipped through the pages until she found the full story, skimming through that as well.

“I wonder how into this king you are, Kore,” she mumbled to herself as the office door opened. When Eris turned around, she saw a black silhouette in standing in the rectangular light of the frame. A thousand red eyes gleamed back at Eris, familiar hissing emitting from their tiny lips, like the soft whispers of their mother’s lost dreams.

“Who was that, Eris?”

“White Diamond, my sweet. She has given us another task.”

“Does it involve the budding Kore?” Medusa asked, tilting her head to the side.

“You are such a clever young thing, my sweet. Yes, as it so happens, our mission does involve Kore.”

“Then shall we depart, my queen?”

Eris stood from her desk and straightened her jacket.

“Indeed, we shall.”


End file.
